The Cure to All Problems
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: Lately the The Shield has been losing..and The Authority is putting Ashley (OC) in charge of "fixing" the problem. But what will her Dominant Lover have to say about this...(If you dont like Dom/Sub oneshots then DONT READ)


I sat in the office with Steph trying to calm down Hunter…Sadly it wasn't working..

"IM GOING TO KILL BIG SHOW! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS" Hunter roared..

"Babe take a deep breath.." Stephanie said to him.

"Hunter , What are we going to do about the Shield..They had that match won and Big Show cost them the tag titles." I said..

He looked at me and smirked..

"You are going to go remind them who they are..You are going to be in charge of them from now on..Tell them they get their rematch..and you do what you need to do to get them to wake the hell up..I'm trusting you to fix them..if not all 4 of you are fired" He growled..

I dropped my gaze to the floor and nodded..

"Call us later ok?" Stephanie told me..

I nodded and left..I took a deep breath and walked down to where there usually hang out..and they were making a scene..They were now in an argument with some of the talent..I walked over and pushed between them..

"ENOUGH!" I demanded. "Roman, Seth, Dean my office now!" I said..I looked at the Usos and Cody Rhodes..

"You leave them alone. I will handle them..I suggest you fellas find something or someone else to bother unless you wanna be like the Big Show and be fired.." I said

"Yes Miss Ashley" They said..

I walked down to my office and locked the door behind me..

"You three had one job and that was to beat Cody and Dustin..ONE FUCKING JOB!" I yelled..

"What the hell did you want us to do! Big Show came out of no where!" Seth yelled..

"I suggest you shut your mouth and listen Rollins. I have gone to bat for you 3 ever since you started in this damn company! I have been the one to cover your asses when you mess up! And all I asked from you was to stay focused! Not to be sucked in to the limelight…Roman..I need you to stop running your mouth..You get so off your game and tonight it cost the match and the titles..Rollins..I actually feel sorry for you..and the reason I feel sorry for you is because I know you are 100% focused in EVERY match..and somehow you end up getting the brunt of every blow…Now You two will get your rematch..but we have a lot of work to do before that can happen.." I said…

I got up and walked over to Ambrose..He looked at me and smirked.

"Lemme explain something to you Dean..If you lose that title to Dolph, My job, your job, Seth and Romans are alllll on the line..And I wont be fired because 3 boys who I think very highly of can't get the job done anymore..You need to go out there tomorrow night and show Ziggler why you are the US Champ..You need to dig deep down and I know im gonna regret this in the long run…but…I need you to be that twisted sick fuck that we all know your hiding..I want you to break him and show the world that the Hounds of Justice are out for blood." I said to him..

"Whats in it for me?" He said..

"Your job sweetheart" I told him..

"You know we go and do everything everyone wants us to do..We have beaten and broken and dismantled everyone on the roster..what more do you guys want from us! We bust our asses every night!" He said..

I bent down and got nose to nose with him..

"I want you to start winning your damn matches. I want the Shield that took out Ryback, and the Undertaker.. I want you boys to dig deep and find the Shield that was kicking ass and taking names.." I said.."Tell me Ambrose what exactly do you want in return?" I said touching his face lightly..

He looked at the boys and they just smirked..

"We know more about you then you think Miss Ashley.." Seth said..

I looked at him and smirked..

"Oh is that so?" I said amused.

"We heard about your little session with a certain CM Punk" Dean said..

I sat on my desk and looked at him..

"What happened between me and Punk is our own personal business..Just like with you I was told I needed to remind Punk on who he really was..and it just so happened that, that form of punishment worked.." I said to him..

"Well I don't know about Roman and Seth but I would personally like to see this "Punishment" environment." Dean said..

I took a deep breath and nodded..

"Ok..if you boys think you can handle it…come to my hotel room tonight and we will discuss a few things." I said..

Dean stood up and walked over to moved my legs so he was between them. He brushed my hair to the side and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"We will be lookin forward to seeing you tonight" He whispered.

I felt his lips against my collarbone and I smirked and looked at Seth who quickly looked to the floor..This was going to be fun.. I pushed him back and rolled my eyes..

"Go shower and change ill text you my room number and some rules in a bit" I said…

They got up and started out of my office.

"Oh Seth Can I talk to you real quick?" I said sweetly..

He turned and looked at me and nodded…

"He will catch up in a bit boys…Seth close the door and lock it please?" I said..

He took a deep breath and did as he was told..I smirked as he came over to where I was..

"Sit down baby boy" I said..

I hopped off my desk and walked over and straddled myself over one of his legs..

"Rollins you ok with Deans decision?" I asked

"Yes ma'am" He said softly..

I touched his face and he looked up at me…

"Sethy You know if you don't want to do this its ok.." I told him.

"I…I want to." He said..

I smirked and figured I would test him…I moved so I was now sitting on his lap..

I pulled his hair and he gasped..

"Rollins you want me to be happy right?" I said sweetly..

"Of…Of course Miss Ashley." He said…

I kissed up his neck and nipped at his ear…

"Then you need to bring back that viciousness. I know your not like Roman and Dean baby boy.. I know you want me happy right baby?" I whispered..

"Y..ye..yes..I want to make you very happy" He whimpered..

I let go of his hair and touched the side of his face..I stood up and stepped back.

"Stand up Rollins" I whispered…

He stood up and looked at the ground..He was a good little submissive..It was nice…

"You are very good baby." I whispered..

He nodded..

"Do you want a reward now? Or later?" I asked..

"You pick" he said in return.

I smiled and grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist..

"I think you deserve a little reward now" I said to him. He nodded..I slipped my hand down the front of his cargo pants and my jaw dropped..I looked up at him and he blushed bright red..Mr. Rollins was going commando. I wrapped my hand out his length and stroked him up and down..He whimpered and bit his lip..

"Its ok Rollins I wanna hear you" I whispered..

"Can…can I kiss you?" He asked..

I nodded and he leaned down and I felt his lips on mine, He was so gentle, I felt him rock his hips against my hand and he moaned into the kiss. We broke apart and I looked into his eyes and smirked..

"Sethy tonight you know I have to punish you and the boys for losing and mouthing off right?" I whispered as I pumped him faster..

He moaned and nodded..

"We deserve to be punished Miss Ashley, We lost we don't deserve your rewards" he said..

"But your so well-behaved when they aren't here baby boy..Why is that?" I said kissing his neck..

He moaned and sighed..

"Because I want to make you happy. Ill change I promise" He whispered.

"I hope so baby.." I said..i pulled my hand from his pants and kissed him hard…

"Go shower and change and I will see you tonight ok?" I whispered..He nodded and kissed my cheek and left..I smirked and sent a text to Ambrose with my hotel room number and what they should do when they get to the room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I turned to see Punk standing at the door..

"Well hello stud." I said sweetly..

He came in and closed the door..

"The Shield?" he said..

"Don't get an attitude" I said to him.

"I thought I was your only one" He said sounding hurt. I looked at him and sighed..

"Come here" I said to him. He came over to me and stood in front of me…

"You will always be my only lover, You are the only one for me, you know this..I would never let anyone dominate me cept you Baby.."I whispered..

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into him..

"Good.." he said..

"I have to do this in order for them to refocus Punkers, please don't be mad" I pouted..

"I could never be mad at you…You're my princess" He whispered..

I smiled and looked up at him..

"Are you going to be ok with this?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"As long as no one puts a dick in you… unless its fake" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Such a way with words…How about this.. after I'm done with the boys I will come down to your room and you can show me who the real Dom is in this relationship.." I said sweetly..

He nodded, leaned down and pulled me into a very hot kiss…He pulled away and walked out of the room..I sighed and finished packing up..Punk and I have had a very interesting relationship over the past couple years. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. Of course Steph and Hunter know about Phil and I and surprisingly they were extremely accepting of us.

I got back to the hotel and changed into something a little more sexy.. I was in the bathroom when I heard the door to my suite open and then close I smirked and finished putting up my curls. I walked out of the bedroom to see the three of them kneeling on the floor like I had instructed them to do..…I walked over and stood in front of them..

"Trust me boys by the time im down with all 3 of you…You will be on my doorstep begging for it every night.." I said loud enough that all of them heard it.

"Oh and by the way If you EVER and I mean EVER talk back to me the way you did earlier today I'm not afraid to break out my skills at work…" I said with a smirk...

"Ambrose I think im gonna save you for last." I said..

I looked at Roman and sighed..

"You let me down tonight Roman" I said..

"It wasn't my fault damn it." He said.. I walked over to him and walked behind him and leaned down next to his ear..

"Ill let this one slide think of it as a free pass but next time don't talk back." I whispered..I grabbed his hair and tied it back so it was off his body…

"Stand up Rome" I said..I walked over and grabbed a set of my cuffs from the dresser..I looked at him and he dropped his gaze to the floor..

"come here" I said..He walked over and stood in front of me..

"I want you to strip and lay across the table arms up?" I asked..He nodded and did as he was told. I cuffed his wrists and cuffed them to the legs of the table, and I leaned over him and kissed him cheek sweetly..

"You know Reigns I never tagged you as someone who would give up control so easily." I said grabbing my little riding crop and running it over his thigh smacking each one as I got right below his balls. He bit his lip and watched..I kept it up till he was good and hard.

"Seth come here.." I called..Seth came over and stood next to me..

"Roman..Why do you ALWAYS make Seth take the brunt of everything." I asked..

"I don't" He said..I cracked him hard on the stomach..

"What was that?" I said again.

"I…I don't know" He said..

"CRACK!"

"Seth..Do you regret teaming with Roman?" I asked..

"No" Seth said.I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Baby boy are you being honest with me?" I asked sternly.

"Yes Miss Ashley" He whispered..

"You are such a good boy baby.." I whispered to him. He looked up at me and I could see it in his eyes..I just nodded and he kissed my cheek.

I handed Seth the crop and told him to put it on the dresser..I uncuffed Roman and told him to stand…He had welts on his stomach and he just looked to the ground.

"Sit" I said..

"Sethy I want you to take this and put it on" I said handing him a cock ring..

"Wait..Not on you…on Roman.."I told him.

He looked at me and nodded..As he did that I went over and grabbed Deans hair with one hand and pulled.

"You realize your going to be getting it 10 times worse" I whispered touching his face..

He leaned into my touch and nodded.

"Seth come sit back down..Roman I want you up against the wall back facing me" I said not breaking my stare with Ambrose..

"This is how its going to go my love, Im gonna ask you questions, if I feel you are being honest, no punishment..If I feel your lying to me, well you'll see." I said walking over to my bag and grabbing my paddle.

"We will start easy ok?" I said to him and he nodded..

"Who are you?" I asked

"Roman Reigns" He answered.

"Tell me Reigns why you here tonight.." I asked..

"Because I needed it" He said

"CRACK"

"Not good enough Roman..Why do you need this?" I said..

"Because I lost focus and I know you are the only one that can help" He said..

I walked over to my bag and pulled out some lube and a pair of black latex gloves…

"Roman I trusted you…You told me that you were going to prove yourself to me..show me that you deserved to be in the WWE..Every since you started being "security" for the Authority you haven't won a match…Why is that?" I asked.

"I…I don't know.." he said quietly..

"CRACK"

"What was that?" I said sweetly

"Because that's what THEY fucking want!" he yelled

"CRACK!"

"Lose the attitude Reigns" I growled..

I walked over to him and ran my hand down his back…rubbing gently over the welts forming on his ass..

"Roman you have so much potential..and I know you are only doing your job but..I need you to change..I need you to find that ruthless mindset that had dominated the locker room" I whispered…

"I…I don't know if I can" He whispered..

"You need to find that inner beast" I said

"Yes Misstress" He whispered…I smirked and grabbed the lube and a very special lil toy just for the big man..

"Spread them" I said smacking his inner thighs..

He moved his head and looked at me and spread his legs.. I looked down at his ass and bit my lip..

"God Roman your ass is freaking amazing..ts not even funny.." I smirked…I lubed up the toy and moved it to his ass…

"Take a deep breath..and let it out" I whispered…he did and as he breathed out I shoved the toy deep in his ass..He let out a string of profanity and leaned his head against the wall…

"I told you..you need to be punished for letting me down…you failed Roman..so punishment for you my love is taking it up the ass…but the real punishment is this.." I said..

I pushed the button on the end of the toy and the a loud whorish moan came from him…I knew this was gonna piss him off but I didn't care…I turned up the volume and he started grinding against the air..I turned the toy and I saw his knees buckle…

"Whats wrong Rome? Too much for ya?" I said..

"Please I need to cum!" He begged..

"No..Now go back and kneel where u were.." I said..

He turned around and looked at me…

"You fucked up now I fuck with you, you can't cum till I think you have learned not to make me upset.." I growled..

He nodded..and went back to where he was…As he knelt down the toy jammed against his special spot and he let out a moan..

I walked over and stood in front of Seth and pulled off my gloves and tossed them on the table..I looked down at him and touched his face and he looked up at me..

"Your next baby boy" I whispered..

"Yes Miss Ashley" He said..

"Sethy You have been a good lil sub tonight baby doing everything I asked..and we talked earlier but I think tonight you deserve something special come with me" I said sweetly..

He got up and followed me over to the table..

"Lay down" I said sternly.

"Seth Would you like fire or ice?" I asked…

"Both" he said…

I smiled and leaned down next to his ear..

"Such a good little sub..i think you're gonna enjoy this baby, who knows Sethy maybe after tonight's treatment you can be my personal little toy when it comes to my relationship with my lover.." I said kissing his cheek.."Would you like that baby?" I whispered..He nodded and turned his head and looked into my eyes..

"I wanna see Punk dominate you" he whispered.. "I wanna see the lust that burns in your eyes when he fucks you.." he went on…I bit my lip and put my fingers to his lips..

"All depends on how well you take this" I said..

I walked over and grabbed the ice bucket and a lit candle. I walked over to him and ran a piece of ice over his lips..I looked over at Dean who was watching intently, then at Roman who was a shaking mess and it made me smirk…Seth parted his lips and I let it touch his tongue and he closed his eyes. I moved the ice in a line down his chest and around his belly button. I grabbed the candle and let it drip on his chest and his eyes shot open..I traced a line with the ice then followed it with the wax..I watched as his dick got harder and he started moaning and shaking…I grabbed a new piece of ice and drug it around the base of his cock and he groaned, I ran it underneath his cock and he jerked I smirked as I let the hot wax drip off the candle and onto the base of his manhood..He let out on of the most whorish moans I had ever witnessed…

I ran my tongue above the melted wax earning a whimper from the two toned hair submissive that was completely coming apart in front of me..

"Such a good little sub" I whispered as I popped a piece of ice in my mouth and sucked in the tip of his cock making him buck his hips..I pulled my mouth off of him and moved up and pulled his hair..

"None of that..do you understand?" I said sternly..He whimpered and nodded.. I looked at his body and it was covered with red wax I smiled and kissed his cheek..

"Go sit back next to roman..Maybe if your good and sit quietly ill let you cum" I said..

I moved the stuff back and walked over to Roman who was biting his lip and whimpering….

"Look at me Reigns" I demanded.."Do you think you learned your lesson? Are you gonna make me happy from now on.." I whispered against his lips..

"Yes" He said well more like moaned..

"Stand up" I said..

He stood up and was shaking…

I pulled over a chair and motioned for him to sit..

"Tell me how it feels babe" I whispered to him.

"It hurts..I need to cum..please let me cum Misstress" he whispered.

I smirked..

"Remember Roman the pleasure your about to experience I want that every time you dismantle someone in the ring. I want you to get enjoyment from it do you understand?" I said..

He moaned…I slapped his face and grabbed it making him look at me..

"Do you understand me?" I said sternly

"yes" he said.

I reached down and unfastened the cock ring and slipped it off he moaned and looked up at me..

"Please touch me" He begged..

"With what?" I teased..

"Anything your hands your mouth please.." He whimpered..

I figured this would be a perfect start to Ambrose's punishment..

"I will touch you IF you blow your load on Deans pretty lil face.." I said looking over at Dean who was now very interested in what he was witnessing.

"Ask him Roman, TELL him what you need" I demanded..

I wrapped my hand around Romans dick and he tried creating friction but I stopped him..

"Dean please…I need to cum" he begged..

I pulled Roman up and over to where Dean was kneeling..I leaned down and got close to him.

"take one for the team and I'll make sure you get what you want." I whispered..

He just nodded..

"Tell him Ambrose" I said.

"Ill take one for the team." He said looking up at Rome who was biting his lip..I walked behind the Samoan and wrapped my hand around Romans Dick and started working it fast and hard..He moaned and shook as his orgasm took over and he sent hot spurts of cum all over Deans pretty face…Roman eventually came down off his high and he turned and looked at me..

"Thank you" he sighed…

"Of course love" I whispered…He looked down at Dean who had his eyes closed…I wiped a little cum off his face n looked up at Roman who now was watching my every move…I sucked on my fingers and watched the Samoan groan and I smirked up at him.

"Go rest love" I said as I looked down at Ambrose..I handed him a towel and he wiped his face..

"Thank you" Dean said.

"Seth come over here.." I said not taking my eyes off Dean..Seth came over and stood next to me..

"Since Dean wants to be the mouthpiece of the group I think we need to make sure he doesn't talk. So I want you to go into the bedroom top drawer there's a special little gift…go get it for me please oh and bring whats right next to it too" I said..

"Yes Mistress" he said getting up and leaving. Dean finished wiping his face and looked up at me..

I knelt down not breaking eye contact..

"Tell me why you want this" I said..

"Because We need it" He said. I slapped him across the face..

"I said why do YOU want this" I growled at him.

"Because I needed to see you like this! I heard the rumors. I need this..I need you to remind me who I am" he said looking at me.

I smirked and touched the red mark on his face. And my hand went around his throat and squeezed lightly..

"Get undressed…Tonight Ambrose your my bitch.." I said getting up..

He stood and stripped.

"Miss Ashley"

I turned and saw Seth with the Ball gag and Duct tape. He handed them to me and I put them on the table and looked down at his still very very very hard cock..I tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and looked into his big brown eyes..

"What do you want your reward to be baby boy?" I asked seductively. His eyes lit up and he licked his lips..

"I want you to make me cum" He said.

"How" I asked..curious on what he would come up with.

"I wanna feel your lips around my cock" he said. I could see the lust in his eyes..

"If I do this Seth I want to hear every little sound, I wanna taste you baby boy, think of this at your reward for being so amazing tonight." I whispered kissing his neck.

"Thank you." He said.

I dropped to my knees and pumped him with my hand a few times to make sure he was ready…He whimpered and tossed his head back…I licked the head of his length and he let out a moan..Taking it in my mouth inch by inch. He groaned and let out a few curses, I looked up at him as his cock hit the back of my throat and I swallowed around him…He bit his lip and moaned I licked and sucked him like his dick was the most delicious lollipop I had ever had. He cried out as I ran my tongue along the sensitive vein and dipped my tongue in his slit..

"Oh good god! That feels amazing! Please don't stop im..I'm sooo close" He said…I locked my lips around the head of his dick and start pumping him hard and fast…I saw his stomach tighten and I looked up at him and lightly scraped my teeth against his cock.. I took him one more time completely down, deep throating him and I heard him scream out and came down my throat…I swallowed every last bit and licked him clean…I pulled off him with a pop and he offered me his hand and he pulled me to my feet..

"I have never came that hard ever" He panted and fell back into a chair..I smiled and kissed his forehead..

"Rest now baby boy.." I whispered..I looked back at Dean and he was hard as a rock..I walked over to him and looked up..

"Boys I want you to get dressed….You two are dismissed…Seth I might need you later so leave your phone on ok?" I said never looking away from Dean..

"Yes Mistress" they said..

I pushed Ambrose into the bedroom and shut and locked the door…

"You think im scared of you Ashley" He growled..

I walked up behind him and hit his knee making him collapse on the floor…

"You should be terrified..If you think for one second im gonna put up with this bullshit attitude from you, well You have another thing coming….the shit you pulled tonight was unacceptable, you should have stopped them from losing Ambrose but you didn't…You're a fuckin disappointment and now you are going to pay…(I pulled his hair and he bit his lip) I'm gonna make Jon Moxley come out tonight and guess what…Hes gonna be MY bitch…" I growled..I grabbed the ball gag and tightened it around his mouth before he could respond..I grabbed the duct tape and told him to get on the bed which he just sat there and shook his head..

"A defiant lil fuck…I said fucking move Ambrose!" I demanded..I grabbed his hair and pulled him up and over to the bed…I tapped each of his wrists to the bed posts and his legs…

"You know you look soooo sexy all taped up.." I said biting my lip…

"Ambrose I have known you for a while and ever since day one in FCW You have been a pain in my ass" I said to him.

I pulled out a set of clamps and attached them to his nipples and he moaned around the ball in his mouth. After I put them on I tugged on the chain that connected them..I looked down at his cock and he was oozing precum..

"You really are a twisted fuck arn't you?" I asked amused.

I climbed over him and straddled his waist making sure my womanhood was directly over his cock..He looked at me and bucked his hips, I twisted the clamp and he cried out..

"Do it again and I will make sure your ass can't walk for a week" I said…

"You know Ambrose, You are fucking goregeous..but im glad you have to wear Shield gear.." I said..

I leaned down and bite and sucked leaving a trail of hickeys down his chest. I rolled my hips and I watched his eyes roll back…He groaned and took it..

"Such a good little bitch.." I cooed at him…I climbed off his lap ignoring the whimper that came from him and walked over to the drawer and pulled out a few toys…I grabbed a vibrator wand and held it up to his cock and turned it on full blast..He thrashed and groaned and I knew he was getting more and more turned on..I pulled it away and he growled at me…I moved up his body and took off the ball gag..

"Did you just growl?" I questioned.

"Yes" He said..

I slapped his across the face and he just bit his lip and smiled..

"Harder" he said..I smirked and backhanded him and he groaned but had this sadistic smile come across his face..

"You are loving this arn't you…Ive see that look..answer this….Who are you" I asked..

"Fuck you! You know who I am!" He spat..I backhanded him again and he moaned out…

"Who are you" I whispered…

"Jon Moxley" He responded..

I smirked and leaned down and nuzzled against his neck…

"I need him in that ring fighting..I need him to make people bleed..Do you understand me?" I said..

"No.." He said..I wrapped my hand around his neck and squeezed..

"That wasn't something for you to argue with. I am telling you that is what I WANT in the ring! Don't fucking talk back of I will give you the most painful blue balls you have ever experienced in your life.." I said sternly.

He bit his lip and tried to roll his hips against me.

"You think im scared" He spat..

"You should be" I said moving off him…

"Now we are going to play a game if you lose….You get fucked by the vibrator…but if you win…YOU pick what you want…" I told him…

"Lets start simple…Who are you" I asked

"Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley" He said..

"Good…What do you need" I asked..

"I need you to show me the ways to be unforgettable, and I need to taste you" he said softly.

"You want to what?" I asked again.

"I want to taste you..Please" He said..

I looked at him and he was blushing..I pulled off my panties and climbed on him so his face was under me..

"You better enjoy this…make me lose control" I whispered to him..

I parted my folds and felt his tongue against me…I bit my lip as he found my clit and worked it for a long time, I grabbed his hair and started grinding my hips against his mouth, I knew if I didn't stop him I was going to lose myself…I reluctantly pulled myself face and looked down at him..

"You taste so sweet Miss Ashley" He said trying to use his charm…I grabbed a towel and wiped off his face and tossed it across the room..

"Hope you enjoyed it baby cuz that's the only taste of this candy your ever going to get" I whispered before twisting his clamps even tighter. He moaned out and I felt his cock against my ass..

"If I didn't know better Dean I would think me riding your face made you even harder?" I said..

"It did Miss Ashley" He whispered..I moved down his body and came face to face with his dick..It was huge, not as big as Punks but it was a close second. I smirked and ran one finger up and down the underside of his cock making him squirm.

"Next question…Do you think you learned not to disrespect me, Are you going to try to make me happy by winning your matches?" I said..

"Yes" He responded..

"Ambrose..if you slip up at all I will make sure you can't sit for a year do you understand" I said sternly.

"Yes Miss Ashley" He said..

I grabbed the wand and lubed it up and shoved it in his ass with no warning..I turned the little wand and I knew it was pressing up against his prostate just by the way his face looked…

"Punishment… if you cum without asking you will have opened Pandora's Box and hell will look like a vacation." I said..I turned the vibrator on full blast and moved it and I knew I hit his prostate when he screamed out and started trying to fuck the air…I smirked and grabbed my whip and cracked his stomach..

"Count it Ambrose..one hit for every fucked up this week…and if my counting is right you get 10.." I said

**CRACK**

"One"

**CRACK**

"Two"

**CRACK**

"Three" he moaned and cried out.

**CRACK**

"Four"

**CRACK**

"Five"

**CRACK**

"Six"

**CRACK**

"Seven" he whimpered and grinded against the air..

**CRACK**

"Eight"

**CRACK**

"Nine"

**CRACK**

"Ten"

I looked at the welts and then at his face…His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard…I put down the whip and walked to the head of the bed and touched his face..He opened his eyes and looked up at me..

"You ok?" I whispered..

"Ye..Yes.." He managed to get out..

I looked down at his cock and it was completely rock hard..I could see the precum glistening off the tip and I looked back up at him..

"Im gonna cut you free but I don't want you to move you understand" I said sternly..He nodded…I grabbed some scissors and cut the tape at his wrists and ankles…

I pulled out the vibrator and I heard him groan…

"Please mistress I need to cum" I heard him whisper…

"Whats that?" I said looking at him..

"Please let me come" He said louder…

He was shaking from the amount of pain and pleasure going through his body..I looked into his eyes and for the first time the arrogance and attitude was gone…

"Promise me babe that from now on you are going to a vicious hound out for blood" I whispered nipping at his ear..He moaned and nodded..

"I promise" He said…

I wrapped my hand around his cock and started pumping..He began thrusting in my hand and I knew he wasn't lasting very long..and within seconds he screamed out my name and came hard all over his stomach and all over my hand…I leaned down and licked the tip of his dick making him shudder…I licked my hand as he watched my every movement. I went into the bathroom and grabbed some soothing lotion and a warm wash cloth. I came back out and cleaned his stomach off and put some lotion on my hands and rubbed it on his welts some actually cut open..He moaned as my fingers went over each one…once I was done I cleaned him up and he sat up so we were extremely close to each other…

"Thank you" He whispered. I leaned against him and sighed..I knew Punk was expecting me but I didn't want to rush this..

"Are we done?" He asked..

I nodded against him and he wrapped his arms around me..I nuzzled my head against his neck and got comfy in his arms..it was completely different then what I was use to. And deep down I always wanted to have him in this situation..

"You know im going to crave this right, Crave the pain and pleasure..Can I (sigh) kiss you please…" He whispered…

I pulled back and looked at him…I nodded he cupped my face and kissed me lightly, but soon the kiss turned in to want and need..I pulled back and smirked…I touched his face as he wrapped his arms back around me…

"I told you Ambrose by the end of this you will be back on my doorstep begging for it..Now You need to get dressed and leave.. You were a good little sub for me in the end baby boy" I whispered and kissed his cheek..

He got up and gave me one last look and smile before he walked out and got dressed and left.. I sighed and fell back on the bed…I reached for my phone and text Punk..I got a reply back right away saying he's standing outside…I got up and ran to the door and opened it…I bit my lip and pulled him inside..

"Lemme freshin up a bit ok?" I asked..he nodded and surveyed the damage..

I ran into the bedroom and quick changed into an outfit I knew he loved and I fixed my hair brushed my teeth and lotioned and perfumed up…I walked out and he was changing the bedding and he looked up at me…

"Did they learn their lessons?" He asked.

I nodded..

"Good." He said..He walked over to me and I quickly looked at the ground.

"Don't worry princess…Tonight we are going to do things a little different.." he said sweetly..I looked up at him confused..

"I am going to show you why you belong to me and only me. Instead of whips, handcuffs, and toys, (he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my shoulder kissing and licking at it) I'm gonna make you feel like your on top of the world..Babe we have been together for 3 years and we have had a very special relationship right? (I nodded) The one thing I want to do to you tonight is make love to you.." He said whispering the last part..

I pulled back and looked at him..

"You wanna make love to me?" I asked biting my lip..He nodded and smiled..

"I know we have a very hot sex life baby, but I think after tonight we both need this.." He said..

He leaned in and kissed me..I felt him push me back onto the bed. He stripped himself down and I did the same with what little clothes I had on..

"Tonight is about us as a couple..I want to show you im more than just your Dom..I want to show you that I am your lover, your boyfriend, and a man who wants to spend the rest of his life waking up next to you" he said kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on the bed…

"Baby..i found you a helper tonight.." I whispered

"Which one" he asked..

"Seth" I said..

"I will talk to him in the morning baby... right now…Just us" he said..I nodded and looked up into his eyes…He was never one for being gentle but right now we both needed this..

He kissed my neck running his tongue along my collarbone making me whimper..

"I have to admit baby I was kinda jealous" he whispered…

"What? Why?" I said..He pulled back and looked at me.

"They were getting all of your attention..I didn't like it..i had to restrain myself from coming in here and putting a stop to it.." He said..

"Punk why didn't you tell me earlier that you didn't want it to happen..I would have changed things" I said..

"I knew your job was on the line with this babe, So I had to remind myself that in the end I would have you…I would make you come apart, I would make you scream out MY name.." he said nipping at my ear..I felt myself getting more turned on by his jealous tendencies..

"You would have loved the show baby..I made them beg, and whimper, and scream..you would have been extremely proud" I whispered..

He flicked his lip ring with his tongue and I knew he was trying to figure out what I did to the Shield..

"But don't worry baby I saved myself for you" I added..

He moved next to me and pulled me in his arms..I wrapped my body around his and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I would have been too tempted in bending you over and fucking you in front of them claiming whats mine" He growled..

"Now now I thought you said tonight was going to be romantic…" I teased..

I could see he was still jealous…I reached down under the covers and grabbed his hand and moved it to my core…I took his two fingers and slipped them inside…

I moaned as did he..

"You feel how hot I am for you baby?" I whispered. "Just for me?" He asked..I nodded as he started rubbing my clit…

"Good God babe…" I moaned..

"Your so turned on baby" he said..

"All for you..Now…why don't you show me how the best in the world makes love" I whispered to him..

He leaned in and kissed me pulling his fingers out of me and pushing me on my back…he moved over top of me and pushed my knees apart. He kissed me lightly then moved down to my neck and worked his way down my body he looked up at me and winked..i bit my lip as I felt his mouth on my core..i moaned as he sucked at my clit…I felt him shift and he slipped his hands under my ass squeezing it..

"Babe please" I begged. I ran my fingers through his hair and he looked up at me..I felt him kiss the inside of my thigh and he moved back up my body..

"But baby you taste soo good..I just can't help it" he teased nipping at my collar-bone..

"Please I need you" I whispered to him as I ran my fingers through his hair…He reached down and lined him self up and slowly inched himself in making both of us gasp..We were never "slow" when it came to sex…

He grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulder and he kissed my leg and thrusted all the way in..

"Fuck! Your so freaking tight baby" He cried..

I bit my lip as I saw the pleasure on his face. I moved my legs and hooked them around his ass pulling him closer and deeper. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started moving..I moaned and opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"Your so fucking beautiful." He whispered..

"Nooo" I teased..

He leaned down as he started picking up his pace whispering in my ear how much he adores me and how he doesn't know what he would do without me. He kissed my neck and laid his head on my shoulder…I ran my fingers through his hair moaning his name..I couldn't help myself and I whispered something to him that we never said before…

"I love you Philly" I whispered…

He sat up and looked at me..

"Say it again baby" He whispered back..

"I love you" I said looking him in the eyes.

He leaned back down and leaned his forehead against mine…

"I love you more than anything in this world baby and don't ever forget it." He whispered before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he thrusted his tongue inside my mouth and caressed mine with his. He reached down between us and started massaging me clit making me moan into the kiss. I felt myself coming close and I knew he was as well..

We broke apart but didn't move.

"Im close Philly" I whispered rolling my hips against him…

"Where do you want me to finish" he asked..

"I want you to finish in me, Please babe?" I begged quietly..

He looked down at me and gave me a crooked smile, one that made me melt many years ago..

He grabbed my wrists and laced his fingers with mine, his eyes locked on mine..He rolled his hips making him go deeper and harder with each thrust. I felt the feeling in my belly and I bit my lip..

I felt my orgasm start to take over and I cried out his name, I felt him pick up his pace even more as I felt myself clench around him making him scream out as he came..His thrusts started to calm down and he fell onto my chest shaking from his climax and he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same..

"I really do love you baby girl" he whispered..

"I love you more" I said…


End file.
